Under The Moon
by EssyLynn
Summary: Raelyn Fulton has been on the fast track in high school as Lydia Martin's best friend. It isn't until a life changing event for someone else that makes her start doing the things that she has wanted to. Top of her list, find out a little bit more about the brown eyed boy that seems to know all things werewolf. Stiles/OC
1. Wolf Moon

As the screeching from my alarm sounded I groaned rolling over in bed, hitting it the noise stopped. Climbing from the large, round bed I fluffed up my hair walking past a mirror. I'd started for the bathroom when my phone began to ring. Walking back to the nightstand I picked my phone up to see my best friend's picture was shown. "Lydia, it is too early in the morning."

From the sound of her voice she had already been up for quite some time. "I need your opinion. What do you think of my blue top? You know the one that we got the other day when we were shopping."

I collapse back onto the bed and close my eyes, "you mean the one that I told you I liked in the store?"

"Yeah."

"I think you should wear that with your checkered skirt, high stockings, and black heels." I waited for a moment while she thought this over. When she finally agreed that would look good I hung up and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Curling the last strand of my blonde hair I watched it fall into place. Standing up I walked over to look into the full length mirror. Smoothing out my pink, lace, high waisted skirt with a white shirt tucked into the waist. My denim vest tied it together as I slipped on my silver flats. I heard the horn of Lydia's car and grabbed my book bag and headed out the door. Descending the stairs I heard my two little brothers fighting over who was going to get shot gun on the way to school. I smacked the older of the two, Cadge, on the back of the head lightly and said "neither of you get shot gun. Lydia is driving us."

As they grabbed their bags I heard the complaints of being stuck in the back of Lydia's car. As we walked down the pathway to her car I finally stopped and turned around, "listen my car is in the garage until Friday. If you behave all week I'll buy you that new video game you want."

Mitchell's eyes grew wide in surprise, "Mom said we couldn't have that until Christmas."

I leaned down to their level, which at my 5'4'' stance wasn't much as they were catching me at 11 and 9. "That's the best part about having a big sister. She gets you things that Mom won't."

"Really?" They asked in unison.

I nodded, "but you have to behave all week. No trying to annoy Lydia or you're walking to school and no game."

They both agreed as we climbed into the car, "well that took longer than it should have." Lydia said complaining as she snapped the visor mirror back up from fixing her already flawless makeup. "Did you guys have trouble finding the car?"

"No. You're funny though." I said pulling my buckle to connect it. After I turned to make sure both boys had done the same. The car ride to school was silent until we dropped the boys off at their school and continued on. Lydia began right in about how amazing this year was going to be. I agreed silently as I laid my head against the cool glass looking out the window.

As we pulled into the parking lot I grabbed my bag and slammed the door behind me. Lydia had already started for school and I caught up with her. I was fixing the locket around my neck when I looked up just in time as we pasted two boys, "Hey Lydia you look-" the first started and she breezed right past him, "like you are going to ignore me."

I turned my head slowly to glance over my shoulder to catch him nagging on his friend about it was his fault that Lydia didn't notice him. I looked away and followed Lydia into school. The truth was until he was off that Lacrosse bench Lydia wouldn't give him another glance.

* * *

Saying farewell to Lydia I walked into my first class of the day. Finding my way to the back of the classroom I sat down and slide into my seat. I watch the same boys from outside walk in and take a seat not too far from me. Lydia may not have any idea who they were, but I did. Scott McCall is the first to sit down, diagonal from me. His black, mop of hair was falling into his eyes as he looked at the paper in front of him. He glanced up at something his friend said. That is when I finally looked at him. Stiles Stilinski, Stiles wasn't his real name, but everyone had been calling him that for so long most people forgot what his real name was.

He has been in love with Lydia since we were in third grade. Everyone in school knew this, everyone except for Lydia. The only thing that Lydia was even more clueless of other than Stiles' crush on her was mine on him. I had moved to Beacon Hills in fourth grade and Lydia had taken an instant liking to me. Being friends with her for this long I couldn't help but notice the boy that longed after her like a small puppy. With his hazel eyes he just managed to find a place in the back of my head and stayed there. His hyper activeness I soon discovered could possibly be the cutest thing about him.

I was snapped back to present time when the teacher began to talk. He was writing something on the board as he spoke. "As you all know there was indeed a body found in the woods last night." I cringed at the thought of anyone in Beacon Hill being murdered. The rumor around school was that for some reason she had been cut in half. The one thing I hated most about this school was how fast news spread. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened." I turned to look at my friend Danielle and mouthed, "macabre?" She just shrugged and turned back to her IPhone. "But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody. Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining the semester."

As the class groaned I looked down at the paper in front of me. It wasn't until I heard the door open did I look back up. The principle walked in and with him stood a tall, brunette who looked like she had just stepped off the runway. "Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

She looked like she was beyond nervous I could see it on her face. I remembered back to my first day and all I needed was a friend. As she took a seat next to me I turned to say hello, but Scott had beaten me to it by turning around in his seat and offering her a pen. She smiled at him and whispered, "Thanks." In reply he gave her a large, goofy grin. I looked between the two and it was when my eyes lifted I saw Stiles looking at me. I quickly shot my eyes back to my desk trying to calm my pulse. Glancing up slowly I saw him focused on his paper as the teacher talked. I took this time to study him after a long summer. His hair was buzzed and my eyes traveled to his beauty marks, his adorable upturned nose, and finally settling on his lips. Wondering what it would be like to kiss him. How soft they looked.

I was jolted out of my daydream from a swift kick to the desk. "Raelyn Fulton." The entire class turned to look at me as the teacher said my name. I stared up at him, "I'm assuming with the glazed over stare you are in fact here."

I quickly nodded as some kids laughed, "yes. I'm here." Slouching down in my chair I covered my face with my hands, absolutely mortified of what had just happened.

* * *

Opening my locker combination I took out the few books I already needed for homework. I had officially survived the first day of sophomore year. I kept thinking back on what Lydia had said on the way to school, this was going to be a good year. Speaking of my best friend she walked up and slammed my door shut causing me to take a step back. "So, the new girl. What do you know about her?"

I turned to look behind me and saw Lydia looking at Allison who was across the hall. "Not much. I heard she is from San Francisco."

"Let's introduce ourselves." Grabbing my hand she dragged me over and Allison looked up when she saw us, "that jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?"

Allison fidgeted for a minute, "My Mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

Lydia pointed her finger at Allison, "and you are my new best friend." Allison looked at me. She must know that Lydia's position of best friend was mine. I offered her a smile and she seemed to relax just as Jackson breezed up and slide his arm around Lydia and kissed her, "hey Jackson."

I rolled my eyes at the two love birds, more like lust birds and turned to glance over my shoulder when I felt eyes on us. I saw Scott studying us very carefully as Lydia informed Allison of the party on Friday night. A girl from my math class walked up to ask Stiles something. I found myself trying to make out what they said when I heard him say, "beautiful people heard together." I felt my cheeks flush thinking he may have been talking about us. Classifying me in that category, however I knew he only had eyes for Lydia.

"A party?" Allison asked when I tuned back into my friends conversation.

Jackson tightened his grip around Lydia's waist, "yeah. Friday night, you should come."

"Oh I can't. It's family night this Friday." There was something about the way she answered I knew she must have been lying her way out. I wonder if I could get away with telling Lydia the same excuse and escape the madness of the party.

"You sure? Everyone is going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?" Allison asked and I had to chuckle because I knew that now Jackson was going to go on about Lacrosse forever.

He chuckled, "Football is a joke in Beacon. The sport here is Lacrosse. We've won state championships for the past three years."

Lydia gazed up at him with her adoring look, "because of a certain team captain."

I finally decided to chime in to the conversation, "actually don't you have practice soon?"

Jackson looked over at me, "yeah. In a few minutes. If you don't have anywhere else-"

Allison quickly interrupted, "well I was gonna-"

She was almost free and clear, but Lydia cut her off, "perfect you're coming." She grabbed her arm as we started down the hall. Finally letting go of Allison to cling to Jackson's arm.

I pulled my bag higher on my shoulder as I pulled my phone from the pocket. "So, what exactly does going to Lacrosse practice mean?"

I turned towards Allison, "well for Lydia it mean boasting on how amazing her captain boyfriend is. I just go along for the ride."

"Do you always just go along for the ride?"

"With Lydia you either fly in her pattern or you may as well stay as close to the ground as you can. I've been doing this since fourth grade. You learn to love her."

Allison raised her eyebrow at me as we climbed onto the bleachers, however I saw quickly her attention went to a field and her lips curved into a smile. I looked out and saw Scott McCall looking our way. We sat on the bleachers and I leaned my elbows onto my knees as I watched Coach toss the goalie gear to him. "He's never played that before," I mumbled under my breath already able to tell this was going to end badly.

Once he had taken his spot in the goal Allison asked, "who is that?"

Lydia looked away from Jackson towards the net, "Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

I noticed Scott turn and look our way as if he knew they were talking about him. "He's in my English class."

I rubbed my hands together, "his name is Scott." I looked back at Allison, "Scott McCall."

Lydia scrunched her nose, "how do you know that?"

"Because we've had classes with him forever."

"Huh," she shrugged. "Oh well."

I winced at I watched Scott take a ball to the face and the rest of the team cracked up laughing. However the next ball he caught, and the next, and every other one thrown his way, "he seems like he is pretty good," Allison said with a smile.

"Yeah. Very good," Lydia said agreeing with our new found friend.

Things were really starting to look up for Scott that was until Jackson walked out of his spot in line and knocked his lacrosse stick against Ryan's chest showing that he was taking the next shot. I leaned forward, "oh no."

Jackson took off running towards the net and threw the ball at full force. We watched as Scott swerved and scooped the ball into his net. Lydia stood up and cheered and I clapped as I watched on the bench as Stiles jumped up throwing his arms in the air. Looking around exclaiming, "that is my friend!" I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked in his lacrosse uniform along with supporting Scott.

* * *

"So, now Jackson is being all pissy that Scott made first line." Lydia explained as we got ready for her party. She applied some lip gloss as she sat in front of her vanity.

I wiggled into a pair of dark, skinny jeans. "And you said he jumped over another player."

She spun around to look at me, "not just jumped he did a front flip. I swear Rae with him on first line and Jackson leading them I think we are a shoe in for another championship." She eyed my jeans, "really? Jeans?"

"Yes, jeans. I pulled the flowing pink top off her bed and over my head." I spun around and she actually nodded her head in approval. "I'm just saying it is a little strange that he got so good out of nowhere."

Lydia brushes is off, "I don't care as long as it gets us another championship."

"I guess." I slide my boots on and zip them up.

Lydia stands up flipping her hair over her shoulder, "come on we have a party to host."

I rolled my eyes as I followed her out of the room turning the light off and shutting the door. As I followed her down the stairs I could already hear the music blaring from the speakers. Even though it was her own party she loved to make an entrance.

She ran off quickly to find Jackson while I moved through the crowd trying to make my way to the kitchen. Once there I saw Danny over by the keg I smiled and headed over. "Hey, care to help a girl out?"

He looked up smiling, "sure. Anything for you." He filled up a cup and handed it to me. I took a sip scanning the room. My eyes landed on a certain lacrosse player who just walked in. He seemed to be looking for someone. Yet, I couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked in his button down shirt, matching dark burgundy tie, and dark wash jeans. I stared at him over the rim of my red cup. "Are you finally going to make a move? Or-"

I turned to look at Danny, "what are you talking about?"

"You, drooling over Stilinski."

"I'm not drooling over anyone." I said looking back to where Stiles stood, but he had disappeared. "At least not noticeably."

"I don't know I think I see a little," he said reaching over for my mouth.  
I laughed swatting his hand away, "shut up Danny."

He laughs, picking up his cup to walk away. He stops and turns around, "you guys would be cute." With that he turns and leaves.

Looking down at my cup I smile thinking of his kind words. "Did it say something funny?"

The voice I hear in my dreams rings in my ears I look up and Stiles stands in front of me with a smile on his face. My heart increases in speed. He came out of nowhere, "what?"

"Your cup. You are smiling at it like it just said something funny."

I shake my head letting out a small chuckle, "no. I was just." I looked around for something, anything. "Danny said something and I was just thinking about it."

He nods his head still watching me, "so I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, okay."

"Your Dad worked at the local college right?" My heart instantly plummeted and I only nodded, "studying Parapsychology?"

"Yeah, he was really into that kind of stuff. Why do you have a werewolf running around somewhere?" I laughed slightly at my own joke and Stiles just stared at me before forcing a laugh, "okay why are you asking me this?"

"I was just wondering if you still had any of his books. I went into the town library and found some, but-"

"Why?"

He looked at me, "why what?"

"Why are you looking at that kind of stuff?"

"I just-" he rubbed that back of his head, "you know I just-" He was getting nervous and slightly flustered. I smiled at how adorable it actually was, "just interested I guess."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, we still have his books." I bit my lip looking down before looking back at him, "I mean you could look at them if you want. They're at my house. Maybe sometime-"

"Yeah that would be great. Here-" he fumbled for his phone in his pocket to hand to me just as we saw Scott stumble in from the backyard. "Scott, buddy you okay?" He ignored Stiles completely and continued out the front door clutching his head. He looked from his friend to me, "I should check on him."

"Yeah, go." I motioned for him to follow after him and he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and took off in the direction Scott went.

I soon see Allison run in, "did you see Scott?"

"Yeah. He took off. What happened?"

"I don't know. We were dancing and I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he just took off." She looked as disappointed as I felt about the sudden end of my conversation with Stiles. "I mean do you think I did something?"

"I'm sure that it is nothing. He probably has an excuse."

She rolled her eyes slightly, "yeah excuses."


	2. Second Chance At First Line

I sat leaning up against the lockers in the hallway scribbling in my notebook. I doodled a small heart by the words I was writing. I hummed a small melody that was in my head as I wrote the words. Allison had told me that Scott had asked for a second chance after running out on her at the party. When she said that she said she was going to give him one I was rather relieved. Yes, Scott had acted strange and it was not at all okay on his part leaving her there to get a ride home form Derek Hale, but it all worked out.

My phone beeped and I looked down at it, _"Jackson got hurt at practice, I'm taking him to the hospital. Can you find a ride?"_ I groaned as I answered Lydia. Tossing my phone next to my bag I laid my head back where was I supposed to find a ride when everyone had already gone home.

"Have you ever just had one of those days?" I looked up as I watched Stiles slump to the floor next to me. He had changed out of his lacrosse uniform and was in his trademark plaid shirt with a sarcastic t-shirt underneath. I glanced over at him and smiled, "like really one of those days."

"Didn't have a good day?" I watched the brown eyed boy, who hadn't talk to me since the party. I wondered if this was going to be a new thing where he just started talking to me now. I wasn't going to complain, nor was I going to ask if this meant we were now friends.

"Well, you could say that." He laughed as he lifted his hands to rub at his face. "Just a lot going on." He looked over at me, "what about you? What are you doing?" He tried to lean over and look at my notebook and I quickly lifted it up to my chest.

I smiled, "it's a secret. I was waiting on Lydia, but now she has to take Jackson to the hospital."

"That would be Scott's doing."

"Scott sent Jackson to the ER?" He nodded and stood up extending his hand, "come on. I'll give you a ride home."

I studied his hand for a moment before taking it and feeling tingles run up my arm from his contact. "You don't have to do that."

"Well, I'm assuming that Lydia was your ride." I glanced down, "come on it's not a big deal."

"Okay." I grabbed my bag as I walked with him down the hallway, "so what has gotten into Scott lately? I mean he was never like this on the field." Stiles looked down at me, "I mean during practices."

"You actually paid attention to Scott before?"

"Yeah, unlike Lydia my eyes aren't glued to one player." At least not that I was going to tell Stiles. I pushed open the door to lead outside, "I think your aim is getting better by the way." I stopped and looked back at him, "what?"

"You really think so?" He jogged and caught up to me, "I mean I've been practicing all summer. I don't really have the upper hand that Scott does though."

I turned to look at him, "what upper hand?"

We had reached his jeep and he opened the door for me, "nothing. I mean- I don't know."

I waited until he climbed in and I turned in the seat to face him, "Stiles is Scott taking something? He could get kicked off the team for that. Or even suspended depending what it is."

"He's not taking anything."

I squinted my eyes at him, "really? Jackson thinks he is."

"Jackson? Why would Jackson think that?"

"Come on Stiles, I know that you are Scott's best friend so you just want to chalk it up to that he is becoming an amazing lacrosse player, but something is definitely off with his performance." I looked down at my phone from Lydia, "like giving Jackson a separated shoulder."

Stiles quickly looked over to me, "it's separated?"

I nodded my head as the angry texts from Lydia continued to come in, "Lydia is pissed. She says that they don't know if he is going to be playing and that it is up to Scott." I smiled, "so whether he is on something or not he better get it together."

"I never pegged you for a die-hard lacrosse fan."

"I'm not," I set my phone in my lap and played with the bottom of my shirt, "I'm more volleyball."

"Yeah, you have a really good serve." I smile up at him and he notices, "what? You're not the only one to take notice to things."

As we pull in front of my house I put my hand on the door handle, "thanks for the ride." I glanced from my house back to Stiles, "do you want to come in?"

"To- to your house?" he stumbles over his words as he drums his long fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yeah. I mean you can look at those books you were so interested in on Friday." His face lit up and nodded as he pulled the key from the ignition. "I don't think my Mom is home," I said as we went up the walk, "my little brothers might be though."

"You have little brothers?"

"Yeah, Cadge and Mitchell. They are pretty harmless." I turn the key in the lock and open the door. We walk in, "boys?"

"In here," I hear Mitchell call from the living room. I walk in and Mitchell looks up from his homework, while Cadge stays focused on the television that is turned to Spongebob. "Who is he?"

"This is Stiles."

That manages to catch Cadge's attention away from the sponge that is currently running with a small net. "Are you Raelyn's boyfriend?"

"Cadge." I say quickly and feel the flush creep to my cheeks.

I see Stiles smile from the corner of my eye, "no. We're just friends."

"Do you want to be her boyfriend?"

"Cadge," I say again. This time I turn to Stiles who I notice has flushed cheeks also,  
"If you need anything call me." I say to the boys as I lead Stiles away. I walk down the hall, "sorry about him. He doesn't have a filter."

"It's okay," I look over my shoulder and he is smiling.

"Okay." I stop in front of a door. "They're in here." I put my hand on the doorknob and take a deep breath before turning it to push open.

"Whoa, look at all of them." Stiles moved around me and walked in. He looked at the shelf studying titles for a moment before turning to look at me. "Are you coming in?" I nod and step in taking in the surroundings of my Dad's office. "Are you okay?"

"I just haven't been in here since he died." I whisper as I touch the corner of his mahogany desk.

"Oh my god" I look over at Stiles and I see the look in his eyes I've seen for the past two years. The look of pity and a hint of a sadness all his own, "I'm sorry. We can go-"

"No, it's okay." I let out a small sigh and then smile, "so what kind of books are you looking for?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "lycanthrope."

"You're in luck," I walked over to a shelf on the opposite wall. "My Dad loved the myths of werewolves. I think these would be the best books." I grabbed a few off the shelf and sat on the floor leaning up against the couch. Stiles joined me on the floor, "what are you trying to find?" He studied the book I had handed him, "I mean is there something about werewolves you're trying to find?"

He looked up from the book and directed his gaze towards me, "do you believe in this kind of stuff?"

"I mean my Dad spent his entire life devoted to discovering things about it. He wouldn't do that if there wasn't a possibility. Why?"

He drummed his fingers on the book, "you'll think I'm crazy."

I set my hand on his leg and he looked over at me with pleading eyes. I knew there was something he wanted to tell me, but for whatever the reason was he couldn't. "It's okay." I turned back to the book. I wasn't going to push him anymore.

* * *

"I still can't believe you are doing that Lydia." I scold my best friend as I walk into my house shutting the door behind me. "You know that Scott really likes Allison."

Lydia was telling me all about how she was introducing Allison to the other lacrosse players to inspire Scott to actually play in the game after he asked coach to bench him. "If it will make him play and get us to win I am going to do what I need to do."

When I heard someone say that they were paging Dr. Stevens I asked, "are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah, Jackson is getting a cortisone shot so he can play in the game on Saturday."

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and closed my bedroom door and walked over to my bed, "is that a good idea?"

"The pros do it all the time. He's gonna get one before the game too."

"Is that what he wants to do or is it what you want him to do?"

"Hold on, give me a second." I hear her say and then to someone else she says, "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" There was silence for a moment, "okay. I'm back."

"Who was that?"

"I have no idea. That kid that Scott hangs around with."

"Stiles? Why is he at the hospital?"

"How am I supposed to know? Look Jackson just came out I'm gonna go." I opened my mouth to ask her something else, but she disconnected the phone call.

"Okay," I said to myself tossing my phone to my left. Standing I walked over to my desk and sat down. Covering my face for a moment and then looking back up at the wall in front of me. Standing back up I went downstairs and opened the door to my dad's office. Sitting on the floor were some books that Stiles and I had been looking at the previous night.

Walking over I sat back down on the floor in front of them. Opening one up I began to read. The myths and stories that were worded all seemed to blur together.

* * *

I rushed around the house as I grabbed my bag off the table as I ran out the front door. Allison and her dad were picking me up for the first game of the year. I was beyond nervous as to what was going to happen. With Jackson not a full strength I knew that it was really up to Scott. The last thing I heard he was playing, I just hope it went well for his sake.

"Your dad hit him with the car?" I whispered to Allison as we walked up the bleachers. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean he got back up." We took a seat as Lydia ran up the bleachers with a few signs made for Jackson. "I don't know. I mean I hope he is."

I looked out to the field, "me too." I scanned the field and found number 24 sitting on the bench. His dad was leaned over talking to him for a minute. The biggest news this week was that Sheriff Stilinski had arrested Derek Hale for the murder of the girl in the woods. For some reason the name Hale was very familiar, but I couldn't place it other than knowing them from the news of when their house burned.

I winced as Jackson knocked Scott down and took the ball to score. The crowd cheered and Lydia motioned for Allison to help her hold one of the signs. I glanced over from my spot knowing this wasn't going to end well. No one was passing the ball to Scott and a part of me knew it was Jackson's doing.

The score was 3-5 with the opposing team having the upperhand. "We need to win this," Lydia said standing up. "Allison, a little help here." She bumped the brunette for help in holding the sign. Suddenly the entire atmosphere changed and Scott jumped up to catch the ball and took off running scoring his first goal of the night.

"Did he just give the ball to Scott?" I asked Lydia as the opposing team member tossed the ball to Scott and he took off down the field. She shrugged her shoulders and I turned back to the field just in time to see Scott dodge players and throw the ball to the net. When it hit the players stick it went straight through the net. "What the hell-" I whispered as the crowd went wild.

Scott got the ball once more and took off down the field I sat in anticipation as he stood in front of the net waiting for something. "What is he doing," Lydia hissed. I looked to Stiles on the bench and he had a concerned look on his face.

It was then when Allison whispered, "you can do it Scott." He took the throw and it went in just as the buzzer sounded. We had won. Everyone was on their feet cheering and running onto the field. I ran down after Allison and saw Scott taking off towards the school. Allison chased after him.

I began to go after her when I heard Stiles yell my name, "Stiles?" He ran up to me, "what is going on?"

"Where is Scott?"

"He headed for the school. Stiles what is going on?"

"I have to find him."

He began to run and I grabbed his arm, "Stiles. What is going on? Tell me."

"Not now, Raelyn. You just have to trust me." I let go of his arm and he took off after his friend. I was getting really tired of being left in the dark when it came to those two.


	3. Pack Mentality

Walking through the hallway I tried to push the grizzly image of the bus outside far from my head. The ripped off back door and the blood, blood everywhere. I couldn't believe it. Now the town that I had grown up in had two gruesome things happen. First the girl in the woods that was attacked by what the police were now saying to be an animal. Which in result Derek Hale was out in the clear, that made me feel safe. Now this, I couldn't believe it.

Turning the corner I stopped at my locker when I saw Scott looking around panicked before going around another corner. Stiles spotted me and instead of going after Scott he came over to me, "hey." Ignoring him I turned the dial of my combination until it opened and with Stiles being so close I had to do twice because I couldn't concentrate. "Okay, I guess I deserve that."

I start unloading my books from my backpack still not answering him, "look I'm sorry that I ran off on you the other night it is just-"

Slamming my locker door shut I spun to look at him, "no. Its fine Stiles. I mean you don't owe me any explanations. It's not like we're even friends." Clutching my books to my chest I walked away. Yes, I may have been harsh. No, he did not deserve it. I was trying to protect myself from whatever was going on at least that is what I had to tell myself. Going around the corner towards class I saw Jackson standing in front of his locker holding his demolished door. Shaking my head I walked into the classroom to take a seat.

I absolutely hated Chemistry. More than anything it was just an awkward encounter waiting to happen. I sat next to Jackson as I watched Scott and Stiles come into the room. Taking their seats they seemed to be more interested in their conversation than what Mr. Harris was writing on the board. I was copying down notes when Mr. Harris' voice came through, "Mr. Stilinski." I looked up, "If that is your idea of a hushed whisper you may want to pull the headphones out every once and awhile. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance. Yes?"

I looked to Stiles, "No."

Instead he just lifted his finger for them to move, "let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

As soon as Scott took his seat, Anne, girl next to him said, "Hey, I think they found something."

Everyone pushed their way over to the window to see paramedics pushing someone to an ambulance. He was very still until he wasn't, he shot up from the gurney and screamed. Everyone in the classroom jumped and I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be Stiles' sleeve. I looked up at him and he was watching me. I let go and moved towards Jackson as Scott backed away and Stiles turned his attention to him.

* * *

Walking into the crowded lunchroom Lydia and I filled our trays up. She grabbed a salad and all I wanted was a burger and fries. Instead I followed her lead and grabbed the most edible looking one. "Come on." She said and lead her way over to a table, "figure what out?" She asked before she sat down next to Scott.

"Uh, just homework," Scott said as he and Stiles just stared at her in confusion.

Stiles looked up at me and then Danny swooped in and took a seat next to him. I walked around and sat on his other side. Henry sat at the head of the table as Allison filed in next to Scott. Stiles looked over and gave me an awkward smile and I looked away so he tried for Danny. As one of my best friends he took his cues from me and did the same. Poor, Stiles.

I picked at my salad when I heard Jackson, "get up."

"How come you never as Danny to get up?" Henry asked.

Danny replied smugly, "because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Once Jackson sat in Henry's seat Danny said, "so I hear they are saying it is some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar?"

"I heard mountain lion."

Lydia then chimed in, "a cougar is a mountain lion." She then looked to her boyfriend, "isn't it?" I rolled my eyes. I hated that my best friend constantly dumbed herself down for him.

"Who cares? The guy is probably some homeless tweeker who was going to die anyway."

Stiles then moved his phone up from his lap, "actually I just found out who he is. Check it out." We all leaned in to see his screen.

I could smell Stiles cologne from leaning so close and had to restrain myself from burying my face into him. Focusing my attention on the screen that held images of the crime scene with a voice explaining, "the sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirm the victim, Garyson Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to the hospital where he remains in critical condition."

Scott began to stumble over his words, "I- I- I know this guy."

"You do?"

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus. Back when I lived with my Dad. He was the driver."

The two best friends shared a look before Lydia interrupted, "Can we talk about something a little more fun, please? Like where are we going tomorrow night?"

I instantly became distracted away from the conversation about turning Allison and Scott's date into a group event by one Lydia Martin. Instead I was more focused on the fact that Stiles slid a few french fries my way. I glanced up at him and smiled as I took one and ate it. As I listened to Scott say he was a "great bowler" I had to contain my laughter at the image that ran through my head of him bowling at my seventh birthday party.

* * *

Sitting in study hall I tapped my pencil on the notebook in front of me. I couldn't stop thinking about the man that was attacked on the bus and Laura Hale. Both were said to be a cougar, but on Laura's body they found wolf hair. There hasn't been wolves in California for almost sixty years. Then there is the fascination with werewolves that Stiles has had recently. I dropped my pencil.

I shook my head, no there was no way. Werewolves were folk legends and myths that my Dad would tell to scare my brothers and I before bed. They weren't actually real. They couldn't be. The strength, the speed, hear abilities, I clutched my desk, Scott. I jumped when the bell rang and I rushed from the room. This wasn't happening. I just had been reading too much lately and everything my Dad had told me was coming to mind. Werewolves weren't real and Scott McCall was definitely not one.

I was about to have full on panic when I saw Stiles. I moved through the hall and grabbed him by the hood of his jacket and pulled him into an empty classroom, "what the- Raelyn?"

"What is going on?"

"I don't know. You tell me. First we're not friends and now you are assaulting me in an empty classroom."

I cross my arms and stare him down, "Stiles. I'm serious."

"And I'm not?"

"When have you ever been serious in your entire life?" This he nodded at, "please. I am just freaking out here because I'm thinking these things."

"Thinking what things?"

I stopped and looked at him, "did Scott have anything to do with the Myers attack."

His eyes had panic written on them, "what?"

"Come on. Two animal attacks and you just happen to be interested in my Dad's books on werewolves. Then factor in Scott's changes recently and it doesn't take a genius to figure out something is definitely up."

He rubbed his head which I have learned to be one of his tells that he is stressed, "look." He placed his hands down on a desk, "sometimes when animals get into-"

"Cut the bull Stiles. Please just be honest with me."

"I- I can't." I grabbed my bag off the desk and he reached out for my arm, "I want to. God do I want to, but Scott may kill me."

"If not you maybe he'll finish off the next one he attacks." I spat before leaving him behind in the room.

* * *

Standing in front of the microwave I watched as the small bag of popcorn spun around as the kernels popped. Tonight my Mom had a late shift and needed me to watch my brothers, well really I offered to watch my brothers. Mitchell ran into the kitchen just as I as pouring the popcorn into a bowl. "Here," I said passing it to him and he ran back to the living room.

I followed after him, "so what are we going to do tonight?" Mitchell asked from his spot as he ate the popcorn.

"I don't know what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's play video games," Cadge chimes in as he climbs up trying to get some popcorn.

My phone starts ringing, "okay. Set it up. I'll be right back." I walk over grabbing my phone and walk outside when I see the caller ID is Allison, "hey?"

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to come tonight? I mean Lydia already made it a group event."

I laugh, "as long as it is the four of you that can be passed off as a double date. If I come it is going to really turn into a group thing. You know you don't want that."

"What I wanted was a date with Scott, but look at it now."

I sit down on the front step, "Allison. Scott is just going to be happy to be spending time with you. I don't think it really matters if Jackson and Lydia are there or not. Yes, Jackson is going to be an ass and yes, Lydia will do everything to get the majority of the attention, but just enjoy your time with Scott. You have this amazing guy that is so into you. Girls would kill to have that. Some girls have it and don't even realize it."

"What are you talking about?"

I shook my head even though I knew she couldn't see me. No reason to get into my jealousy over Stiles and Lydia. "Don't worry about it. Just enjoy tonight with Scott. I mean you're already sneaking out after curfew so you may as well enjoy it."

Hearing her laugh I knew she was sneaking out, "I guess you're right."

"I try to be." When I looked up I saw a familiar, blue jeep pull up, "I have to go, but good luck on your date." She offered her thanks and I ended the call. Rising to my feet I crossed my arms as I watched Stiles climb out of his jeep and then get back in. He seemed to be mumbling to himself which was absolutely adorable.

Walking forward I found myself at his jeep, knocking on the glass he jumped. I motioned for him to roll it down, he did. "Are you going to just sit there or do you have other plans?"

"I was trying to figure that out."

"Look, Stiles. I'm sorry about everything. I mean me being a total bitch to you. Even though you kind of did deserve it."

He smiled, "it's okay. I kind of did."

"Do you want to come in?"

"Uh, sure." I stepped back allowing him to exit his jeep and follow me up the walk. "So you have any exciting plans?"

Opening the front door I laugh, "my Mom is working late so I'm on brother duty. Plus Lydia and Allison are on their group bowling with Jackson and Scott."

"Poor Scott." Stiles said shaking his head.

"You mean about how he can't bowl at all?" Stiles laughed, "yeah. I'm not really sure how that is going to go over."

"All I know is that it will be pretty amusing to watch. You sure you don't want to go over there and maybe make fun of him a little bit?" I laughed as we walked into the living room as my brothers were setting up what looked to be Rock Band.

"You guys pick rock band again?"

Cadge looked up and nodded, "yep!" He turned his attention to the new guest, "hey Stiles. You wanna play?"

"Sure."

Mitchell ran back down the stairs and into the room, "I want to play guitar."

"What about you Stiles? Drums or guitar?" Cadge asked as he continued to hook things up.

"Whichever one you don't want to do."

"Okay, you can do drums." He handed Stiles the two drumsticks.

Stiles looked at me and lifted a stick, "what are you going to do?"

Mitchell picked up the guitar, "Rae sings. She sings really good."

"Do you?"

"Not that good." I replied as Cadge handed me the microphone.

Sitting down behind the small drum set Stiles smiled at me, "I guess we'll see."

Turning the game on Cadge jumped up and grabbed the bass. "Okay, which song do we want?"

"Anything thing is fine by me." Stiles said.

I smiled back at him as Cadge and Mitchell fought over the song choice. Soon I heard the melody of my favorite Fleetwood Mac song start playing. I turned around towards the screen to see the words start going across. Taking a deep breath I began to sing, "Loving you, isn't the right thing to do."

"How can I ever change things that I feel?" I looked over my shoulder as I continued to sing to see a large smile on Stiles' face. Soon I was lost in the song and my love for singing. I remembered when my Dad and I would dance around the kitchen on a Saturday morning as he made breakfast. They were some of the best memories that I had of my Dad.

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with more video games and a movie. I sat at my vanity taking my makeup off to get ready for bed when I heard the doorbell. Standing up I slipped my arms into a sweater before heading down the stairs to be met with a pounding on the door. "I'm coming." I yelled as I reached the door and opened it, "Stiles?"

He brushed past me, "we need to talk."

I followed him into the living room that we had been in a few hours earlier when he told me that he thought I had an amazing voice. He passed the length of the room and I watched with my arms crossed, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just." He rubbed his head and stopped, "you should sit."

"Okay," I walked over and took a seat on the couch. "Do you want to sit?" I motioned to the spot next to me.

He sat down for a minute and his leg started bouncing. Quickly he stood back up and began to pace again, "Stiles, what is going on?"

Stopping in front of me he looked down to where I sat, "I need to tell you something."

My heart began to race from all the possibilities that it could be, "okay."

"I just I need to tell you and I don't know how you are going to react, but it is starting to be too much and it is just-" with him rambling I knew it was something big. I reached out and took his hand in mine. He stopped talking and looked down at our hands, "okay."

"Stiles, what is it?"

"So here is the thing. The bus driver didn't make it."

I dropped his hand, "what?"

"My Dad left to go to the hospital because he got a phone call saying that he succumbed to his wounds." I cover my mouth with my hands and lean forward onto my knees. He takes a seat next to me, "I wasn't going to tell you. Ever, but now two people are dead.

I turned to look over at him, "tell me what Stiles?"

In my heart I knew what he was about to say before he said it, "today you figured it out, before I even had to tell you anything about it." He took a deep breath and began to wring his hands to show his nervousness, "it was the night before school started."

Sitting next to him I listened as he told me everything. How they went out looking for the body of Laura Hale. How Scott had found it, but an animal had bit him. How now he has all of the traits, speed, strength, super hearing and smell, ability to heal. What the real reason he ran out on Allison at the party.

"So he did attack the man on the bus?"

"No, that was Derek. Well Scott thought he had done it, but he went to Derek- which I tell him he shouldn't do, but he did and-"

"Stiles."

"We went back the other night to see if Scott could remember anything and he remembered being there, but he wasn't the one that attacked him. It was Derek."

"So, Derek is the one who turned Scott?" Stiles shrugged, "there are more?"

"We're not entirely sure."

"So both Derek and Laura were werewolves?" Stiles nodded and I sat there racking my brain for a moment. That is when I remembered what I had been trying to figure out since I heard the name Hale. "Oh my gosh." Not saying a word I stood up and walked out of the room. I heard Stiles call my name.

Opening the door to my Dad's office I walk in and over to his desk and start rifling through his papers, "Rae what are you doing?"

"I know that I knew the name Hale. It was familiar to me from more than just the news when their house was burned down." Putting my hands down on the desk I looked around the room. Desperately trying to think, "come on dad." I whispered under my breath. That is when my eyes locked on the framed picture on the other side of the wall. Pushing off the desk I walked over and lifted it from the wall and set it down.

Stiles was next to me in an instant when he saw the locked safe, "how are you going to get in?"

"I know the code." I said matter of factly as I turned the combination to my birthday. Pulling open the door I saw it, the book that I had been looking for. Reaching forward I grabbed the journal and sat down before opening it. Inside were words, some that looked familiar others were foreign.

Stiles took some of the stray papers and began to look them over. "There is a family tree for the Hales. Rae I think that your dad was studying them."

Flipping through the book I stopped, "Stiles he wasn't just studying them." I looked up and met his eyes, "he knew them." Turning the book in my hands I showed him the picture on the page. "That is my Dad with Talia Hale."


	4. Magic Bullet

Pulling my shirt over my head I slammed the door to my gym locker. I needed to get back into volleyball. I couldn't keep stressing over everything that was going on with Scott and Stiles. Even though it was all I thought about when I was trying to sleep. Why did my Dad know the Hales? More importantly did he know what they were? Sure he knew studied werewolves for most of his life, but had he actually managed to find them?

Stiles had found me earlier in the day and told me that Derek wasn't the one who bit Scott. If it wasn't Derek who was it? More importantly how many wolves were running around Beacon Hills? "Hey," Danielle said as she came around the corner, "are you about ready or has your shoe stumped you?"

I looked down to my sneaker that was still only half tied. I finished it up and grabbed my duffel, "no. I guess I just have had a lot on my mind."

"Well, get it under control Rae. Our first game is this week and we need our star player." She bumped my arm, "plus if you have a problem I'm going to feel obligated to get involved."

Laughing I pushed the door open and walked out in the hallway towards the gym. "You are such an amazing friend, Dani, I don't know what I would do without you."

She shoved me again, "shut up." That is when something caught my eye. It couldn't be. I was now just seeing things and I was officially going crazy. She turned to look where I was, "who is that?"

I wasn't seeing things. Derek Hale was in our school and he didn't look so good. "Hey, I'll be right there." I started walking away holding onto my duffel tighter as I tried to catch up to Derek.

Running outside after him I watched as he found his way to the parking lot. That was when I saw Stiles' jeep pull out from a parking spot just as Derek walked out in front of his jeep with his arm raised. Stiles slammed on his breaks as other horns started to blare. I ran down the steps and reached the scene just as Derek collapsed.

"What the hell?" Scott asked Stiles as he appeared and then dropped down next to Derek.

Stiles got out of the jeep, "what is going on?"

"He just-"

Stiles was behind me, "she knows Scott."

"Knows?" Stiles nodded, "I can't deal with that right now." He turned back to Derek, "what are you doing here?"

"I was shot."

Stiles ran up to join the two wolves as I held my distance back by the jeep, "he's not looking so good, dude."

"Why aren't you healing," Scott asked frantically.

"I can't it was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet," Stiles asked a little too excitedly.

"No you idiot," Derek said glaring up at him. He really didn't look that great. As I studied him he seemed to be much paler than anyone should be.

Scott stared off for a minute before saying, "that is what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours."

"What? Who said forty-eight hours?"

"The one who shot you." Derek's eye flashed blue before he shut them and I looked around as people began to gather around. This was not going to end well if we didn't get him out of here soon.

More horns blared, "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!"

"Derek get up!" Everyone that had been lined up behind Stiles was now beginning to get out of their cars to examine what was going on, "help me get him in your car."

As Stiles started to go around to the other side of his jeep I grabbed his arm, "Stiles what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." He helped get Derek into the passenger seat and then headed back around to the driver's side. I looked back and forth between the school and the jeep. I was going to hate myself later for this.

Pulling open his driver door I said, "scoot!" Throwing my bag into the back I climbed in as Scott told him to get Derek out of here and Stiles replied with a short, "I hate you so much for this."

We pulled out of the parking lot and I opened my duffel to find a hoodie to pull over my tank top, "so I know now isn't really the best time to talk about your outfit."

I glanced up and saw Stiles looking into the review mirror at me, "I was on the way to practice." Pulling the hoodie over my head I leaned up forward, "I wasn't going to leave you alone with him."

"Thanks." I looked to Derek who had slumped in the seat, "here. Text Scott and ask him if he found anything yet." Stiles said handing me his phone from his pocket.

I did and soon the response came in, "he said that he needs more time." Groaning I dropped my head back.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay. We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Your house."

"What? No, you can't take me there."

I sat in the back watching the two of them bicker back and forth, "I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles pulled off to the side of the road and I slid over on the seat from his quick turn of the wheel. He turned off the engine and moved in his seat towards Derek, "what if Scott can't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

I couldn't tell if Stiles was mad or just nervous. Maybe this was finally starting to take a toll on him, "not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?!" Derek pulled up his sleeve to reveal the wound from the bullet. It was oozing blood and I covered my mouth before I gagged, "oh my god. What is that? Is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out."

"Stiles." I scolded and he looked back at me.

Derek spoke before he did, "start the car. Now"

"Yeah, I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

I sat wide eyed looking at Stiles. I had never seen him like this before. I guess Derek didn't know he had it in him, but he was quick to respond, "start the car or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth." They had a stare down for a minute causing me to hold my breath before Stiles caved and started the engine.

* * *

"I know Danielle," I said into the phone. "Just tell coach that I got sick or that I had to leave because of an emergency."

"You do realize that by missing this practice you might not get to play in the first game. What could be more important than this!? You know that we need you! You know that there are going to be scouts for college that are going to be watching."

"I don't really think they will care since I am a sophomore."

"They care, Rae. Not only will they care about your playing, but more importantly if the team wins then we all win in their eyes."

"I'm sorry, Dani. I don't know how to say it. Look I have to go can we pick up this fight later?"

"Damn right we will," she snapped before hanging up. I groaned and dropped my phone into my lap as I rubbed my face.

"Everything okay?"

"Peachy. We have a half dead werewolf in your jeep, Scott is stuck at the Argents house who just happen to be hunters. Also I am in trouble for skipping practice. Can you just try Scott again?"

Nodding Stiles pulled out his phone. We had been sitting for what seemed like forever waiting to hear from Scott. When I came back from my own thoughts I heard Stiles ask, "What am I supposed to do with him? And by the way he is starting to smell. Like death." I leaned against my knees as I listened to the one side of the conversation, "What about your boss?" I raised my eyebrow in wonder as to what Scott told him to do. "You're not going to believe where he is telling me to take you." He said handing the phone off to Derek.

The wolf took the phone from Stiles, "did you find it?" After a pause he said, "look if you don't find it then I'm dead." When Scott replied he answered with, "then think about this. The alpha calls you out against your will and he is going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive you need me." I didn't get the best vibes from Derek, but I had to hand it to him he knew how to convince people. "Find the bullet."

We ended up at the animal clinic which I thought was very ironic considering we had an injured werewolf. Stiles found the hidden key and unlocked the door pulling it up. My legs were freezing in my shorts. We walked into the small storage room and Derek collapsed onto a pile of dog food bags. He really did not look good at all. Just then Stiles' phone beeped, "does nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to die without it."

* * *

"I can't get ahold of Scott," I said running into one of the examination rooms. Derek had his shirt off and there was a bone saw sitting on the table. Derek was tying a rubber band around his bicep, "what the hell are you doing?"  
"I'm not sure." Stiles picked up the saw and it turned on, "oh my god." He set it back down. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It will heal if it works." Derek said continuing to tie the band. His arm was now covered in black veins showing that his wound was not healing at all.

"Look I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well, the cutting through the flesh and the sawing of the bone and especially the blood." Stiles stated matter of factly. He already looked queasy from just thinking about it.

Derek slammed his arm down on the table, "you faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

Not being able to watch the two of them bicker I ran back out to the front of the veterinary office. Pulling my phone out I dialed Scott's number again. It was ringing, but he wasn't picking up. "Dammit, Scott!" Just then I heard the sound of ringing and Scott ran in, "thank god!" I shouted as he ran over to me, "did you find it?"  
"Yeah! Where are they?" I pointed to the back room, "Stiles!" He called as we ran for the door.

"Scott?!" He questioned as we ran into the room.

I slammed into Scott and then looked around him to see Stiles holding the saw to Derek's arm, "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled at Stiles.

I ran over and took the saw from Stiles, "oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"It's not over yet." I said quietly and Stiles looked down at me. "Just saying."

"Did you get it?" Scott fiddled in his pocket and pulled out a long bullet handing it to Derek.

Holding it up we all studied it as Stiles asked, "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" The bullet dropped from his hand as he collapsed onto the floor.

Scott dropped down after the bullet as Stiles moved over top of Derek saying his name. I covered my mouth as tears almost welled in my eyes. The scene was so different, but somewhat familiar. "Derek come on wake up," he said slapping his face lightly. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Scott yelled from his spot on the floor with his fingers trying to reach the bullet that had fallen into a drain. "I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up." Stiles turned around to look at me, "I think he is dying." He then turned to Scott, "I think he is dead!"

"Just hold on," Scott scolded. I watched the three men feeling completely helpless to the situation so I remained silent. "I got it," Scott cried victoriously jumping to his feet.

"Please don't kill me for this," Stiles said quietly before punching Derek as hard as he could. "Ow!" He cried shaking his hand in pain.

Scott helped Derek to his feet and I turned my attention to Stiles. I ran over grabbing his hand that looked like it was already slightly red. I clutched onto his arm as we stood around the table as Derek bite off the top of the bullet and the powder was dumped onto the table. Pulling a match from his pocket he lit it on fire and it glowed like a sparkler.

When it stopped he scooped it into his hand before covering his wound and digging his finger in. I turned and buried my face into Stiles, I couldn't watch this. I heard him scream and pain and looked back in time to see him on the floor crying in pain. I let go of Stiles as we watched the wound heel in front of us, "that was awesome!" Stiles announced and Scott and I just both looked at him. "Yes!"

"Are you okay?" I asked as Derek got to his feet.

"Except for the agonizing pain," He said sarcastically and I had a sudden urge to hit him.

"I guess using sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles said and Derek glared at him. I grabbed his sleeve as he backed into me.

"Okay we saved your life. Which means you're going to leave us alone. You got that?! And if not I'm going to go back to Allison's Dad and I'm going to tell him everything-"

Derek interrupted, "you're going to trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Well why not!? They're a lot feakin' nicer than you are." This was true, I couldn't argue that. However I didn't think it was a good idea on Scott's part to have that idea in his head.

"Yeah, I can show you just how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're coming with me. It is bad enough those two know everything." Derek put his shirt back on and pushed past us, "it ends there."

We watched the two guys leave and only Stiles and I remained. "Now what?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know." Looking down at me he asked, "you want to get something to eat?"

"A burger and some curly fries sound amazing." I said as I realized how hungry I really was.

Walking out of the office he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "since you were good maybe I'll buy you a milkshake."

I laughed and bumped into him, "only if it is chocolate."

He laughed as he opened the passenger side door of his jeep, "deal."


	5. The Tell

Propping my leg up I leaned my head against my knee as I worked on some homework. My phone was buzzing as I took my headphones out to answer it, "hello?"

"Raelyn," it was Lydia and her voice was shaky. I dropped my leg down and sat up in my desk chair, "I'm not really sure what just happened, but can you come get me?"

"Lydia, what is wrong?"

"I'm at the video store and Jackson was just attacked and there is some dead guy inside and-"

Grabbing my shoes I ran out of my bedroom and down the stairs. "I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Raelyn." Running out of the house I got in my car. It had to be the alpha, there was no other doubt in my mind. I contemplated whether I should tell Stiles and Scott. They should know that there has been another attack. Even though Stiles would know soon enough he was riding with his Dad on duty tonight.

Pulling into the parking lot I saw the ambulance and a few cop cars already there. I didn't see the Sheriff's car yet. Parking I ran over and an officer tried to stop me, "they are my best friends."

Jackson saw me and motioned for me. He must have already scared them because they let me by. Lydia was sitting on the edge of the ambulance she was holding onto Jackson and then she saw me, "hey."

"Hey are you okay?" I climbed up and sat down next to her and she leaned into me. She just shook her head no. Jackson began to argue with the paramedic asking why he couldn't just go home.

Sheriff Stilinski walked up to us and began to talk to Jackson. Jackson now turned his attention yelling at the Sheriff. A part of me wanted to tell Jackson to just shut up, but this was what he did. If I tried to step in I would be caught in the fire.

I looked over and my eyes met Stiles. I could see the worry in them and I just shrugged. He got out of the car and I shook my head, he stopped and held onto the door. Jackson's voice was growing in volume, "which kind of blows my mind since it should be an easy concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent a cop like you." Yelling in his face he said, "I want to go home!"

"Jackson," I yelled. Enough was enough and Sheriff Stilinski didn't deserve to be treated this way.

Just then the paramedics rolled out the gurney covered by a white tarp. "Whoa, is that a dead body?!" Stiles asked trying to draw attention away from Jackson and his Dad. His Dad however was not amused and turned to give him a look. Stiles slumped back down into the car and I led Lydia off the back of the ambulance so they could load the body.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" I asked Lydia.

"I'll take her," Jackson said walking over to us.

I looked up at him, "is that such a good idea?" When he glared at me I stepped back, "okay. I'll let you go."

Jackson took Lydia and led her away. I stood in the parking lot watching them get in the car. Then I felt someone right behind me, "so what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure. Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

I turned around, "yeah. I wasn't here. Lydia called me and I came. Stiles this is the third person. They are starting to add up."

"I know." He sighed, "hey can I get a ride with you. I think my Dad is going to be pretty busy and won't want me around."

"Sure, I parked over here." We walked over to my car and got in. I started up the engine, "do you think Scott and Derek know?"

"I'm sure. Derek has been tracking the alpha."

"And now that Scott knows about Derek's uncle he is on his side?"

"I'm not really sure what Scott is doing." The rest of the way to his house was silent. When I pulled up in front of his house he paused before getting out. "Just be careful, okay?"

I turned and looked over at him to see the look of concern on his face, "I will."

* * *

After a grueling volleyball practice I showered so I didn't feel completely gross. I zipped up my boot to finish getting back into my clothing. Shutting my gym locker I picked up my bag and left the locker room. The school was empty other than my teammates that were leaving the school or staying after practice to work out more. I pushed the door open and started for my car when my phone rang. Pulling it out to see Stiles' name on the screen, "hello?"

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I just finished practice, what is going on?"

"I went over to visit Lydia." I stopped in front of my car. I could almost see green with envy over the fact that Stiles was running to her side. "I found something on her phone."

"What is it?"

"Can you come over? It would be easier to show you."

Unlocking my car I climbed in, "yeah. I can be there in like ten minutes."

"Okay." We hung up and I pulled out of the parking lot. I was mad at myself for being jealous that he went over to see Lydia. The truth was I was planning on going to check on Lydia because she wasn't in school today. I knew I shouldn't be jealous, Lydia was crazy about Jackson and Stiles was hardly on her radar.

Pulling up in front of the Stilinski house I turned the engine to my car off. I walked up the path and rang the doorbell. The door opened and I saw the Sheriff, "hi. I'm here to see Stiles."

A look of shock crossed his face, "yeah. Come on in. He's up in his room."

"Thank you." I stood there for a minute, "which room?"

"Oh, it is the second door on the left." I smiled to offer my thanks as I headed up the stairs. Walking down the hall I saw the walls lined with pictures. Most of them were of Stiles throughout the years, but some were pictures of their family. Stopping I examined one that stood out to me in particular. The sheriff had Stiles on his shoulders, he couldn't have been older than eight or nine. With them was one of the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She held onto Stiles' hands as she smiled. They looked like they were almost dancing.

I remembered when Claudia Stilinski passed away. My mother had worked with her when she was in the hospital and I would over hear her telling my Dad that she was getting worse. A few days later when Stiles hadn't shown up to school word was that his mother had passed away. I never knew what he could have been feeling, but now I did. Kids whispered to each other when he came back to school, but he ignored it.

I stared at the picture until I heard Stiles' voice, "So if you could turn your phone on right now, that would be great." Abandoning the picture I followed the voice until I stood in the doorway watching Stiles on the phone, "or else I will kill you. Do you understand me? I'm going to kill you and I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I am going to kill you, but I'm just going to do it. Okay?" He lets out a frustrated sound, "goodbye." The phone gets thrown on the bed and he sits on the chair laying his head down on his arms, "oh my god."

"I take it Scott isn't answering you?"

His head snaps up and he lets out a small scream, signaling to me that he didn't know I was there until I spoke, "No. He isn't."

I walked over and took a seat on the end of his bed, "Allison ditched school. I'm guessing Scott is with her. So, they are occupied."

"Well, he needs to answer me."

There was a knock on the open door and we turned to see his Dad in the doorway, "Please tell me that I am going to hear good news at this parent, teacher thing tonight."

"Depends on how you define good news."

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues."

Stiles played with a lip balm container, "you may want to rethink that definition."

"Enough said. Raelyn do you give your mother this much trouble?" He asked turning to me.

I pulled my legs up to sit cross legged, "try not to, but then again I've never been too great with sarcasm like Stiles is."

The Sheriff laughed and pointed at me while looking at Stiles, "I like her." He turned to walk away, "keep the door open."

Biting my lip I hid a smile that he thought we would need that rule. I waited until I heard him descending the stairs before I spoke, "so what is this thing that you found?"

He picked up the phone off of the desk, "well when I went over to ask Lydia if she remembered seeing anything last night she was too doped out of her mind to really give any useful information. She thought a stuffed giraffe was a mountain lion and that I was Jackson."

"She was doped out. You are nothing like Jackson." He stared at me for a moment, "that is a good thing, Stiles."

Stiles smiled before turning back to the phone, "but then she got a text so I went to answer it for her and I found this video." He handed me the phone and I saw what it was paused on. The bright red eyes stared at me through the screen, "so what do you think?"

"I think that is the creepiest thing I have ever seen." I looked up, "is that what Scott looks like?"

Stiles shook his head, "no, not at all. That is the alpha."

"But I don't understand. Why is the alpha killing these people? He had his chance to kill Jackson and even Lydia, but he didn't."

"I don't know. Maybe he is targeting certain people."

"But the question is why?"

"That seems to be the biggest question."

Nodding I stood up and walked over to get my bag that I had dropped by the door. "So, I know this is random, but I was looking through my Dad's things again. I found something that I thought you might find interesting."

"What?" He stood up rubbing his palms on his pants.

Opening the bag I pulled out the brown folder and extended it, "I don't know if this has any connection. Even if it doesn't I still think it is strange that my Dad was so fascinated with the Hales for so long."

Stiles stood examining the papers, "it's the police report." He looked up, "how did he get these?"

"I'm not sure." I hoisted my bag on to my shoulder, "but they are yours now. I don't know what exactly is going on, but-" I paused and looking at my shoes and then back to him, "last night you told me to be careful. I'm just going to tell you the same thing, okay?"

* * *

Sitting on my bed my homework was scattered out around me. My laptop sat in the middle as I worked on an assignment for English class. Stiles had texted me and said he deleted the video. A part of me thought it was a good idea, but another part of me thought we should have held onto it. There was a knock at my door and I looked up to see my Mom in the doorway. "Hey," she said crossing her arms.

"Hey, how was meeting with my teachers?" I asked setting my pencil down.

"Your teachers had nothing but good things to say about you. I'm really proud. I know that with your Dad-"

"Mom," I stopped her. Ever since we had lost my father two years ago we rarely would talk about our feelings when it came to him. How much we all missed him and instead of grieving together we would tip toe around everything. I could still remember the nights that my little brothers would come to my room because they could hear my Mom crying through their wall. "It's okay."

She smiled slightly nodding, "anyways after the meetings is when it got interesting."

"What do you mean?" I asked with curiosity and slight worry.

"You know Chris Argent?" I nodded, "he shot that awful mountain lion that has been attacking people."

"A mountain lion?"

"Yeah. Sheriff Stilinski got hurt, but he should be okay."

I sat up straighter, "what do you mean he got hurt?"

"Rae, relax. With all of the commotion he accidently got hit when a car was trying to back up."

"A car hit him?!" I stood from my bed, "I need to go."

"Go where? He was looked over by me and then the paramedics that were called and they told him a few days rest in bed and he should be fine."

"I just- I just need to go." I grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs. Cadge yelled to me from the living room, but I didn't hear what he said.

Driving over to Stiles I stopped the car and ran up the walk. Ringing the bell I bounced on my feet waiting for an answer. Stiles soon opened the door, "hey."

"I heard about your Dad." He stepped aside and I walked in, "where is he?"

"He's in his room. Do you want to go upstairs?"

Nodding I followed him up the stairs. We walked into his bedroom that we had just been in a few hours earlier, but for some reason it seemed different now. I didn't know if it was because it was now night time or that he shut the door behind us, "how is he?"

"He's good. When he called and said that he needed me to come get him because the paramedics didn't want him driving I almost went out of my mind. He didn't really say what had happened until after I picked him up."

"I think that happens." He raised his eyebrow at me, "I mean when you lose a parent. At least it does for me. Ever since I lost my Dad I have nightmares about something happening to my Mom. If she says that she is going to get home around ten and then she isn't there I instantly go into panic mode. The thought of something happening to her and then my brother's and I being left alone without anyone." I shake my head, "I can't even picture what that life would be like."

He sat in his chair watching me, "how long ago was it?"

"We lost him two years ago. The doctors said it was cerebral aneurysm." The memories from that day came rushing back. I had never told anyone other than the paramedics that showed up to our house. Yet, for some reason I finally wanted to say it. To admit what had happened. "I remember I was fourteen and I had gotten sick at school, so obviously it was easier for my Dad to come and get me rather than ask my Mom to leave the hospital. I was lying in bed and heard this loud crash come from downstairs. When I went down I had called for him, but he didn't answer me. Sometimes when he was in his office he just couldn't hear us because he was so invested in his work. I walked into the kitchen and I saw him just lying there." I wiped a stray tear form my cheek.

Stiles walked over and sat next to me on the bed taking my hand. I looked up at him and could see the same pain, "I was with my Mom too. At the hospital when we finally lost her. My Dad was working and he just didn't make it in time."

"You were younger though. That must have been so much harder for you."

He shook his head, "it doesn't matter how old you are. To see your parent, someone you had always looked up to for so long be vulnerable and then to lose them. You can never get past that."

I leaned onto his shoulder and wiped at my eyes. "You really can't." Sighing I stood up, "I should probably get going."

Stiles stood, "okay." Slipping my arms around his body I hugged him tight. He froze for a minute before he hugged me back.

Stepping away I smiled at him, "bye Stiles."

"Bye, Raelyn." Turning I walked away from him. I knew if I didn't leave at that moment you would have to drag me out. For the longest time he had just been someone I went to school with that I thought was cute. Now I knew him and I didn't want to lose him.


	6. Heart Monitor

**Hey readers!**

**So I thought I would start to do something fun! For everyone that leaves a review I'm going to randomly pick a name to give a shout out! This chapter it is _winchesterxgirl_! Thanks for your kind comment!**

**Thanks again for reading and I'm going to keep doing this as long as people keep reviewing! **

* * *

"The Beast of Gévaudan?" I asked Allison as I shut my locker. She had found me at the beginning of school to tell me about the research she was doing on her family. Something told me just from the name that I wasn't going to like where this was going. "How exactly does this have something to do with your family?"

"My Aunt told me that I should look into it. So I did and I found that a Hunter named Argent had killed the beast." I stared at her, "do you think that this will be okay for the project?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting to hear that your family killed a large animal back in the 1700's." We walked down the hallway together, "does the book you have saying anything else about it?"

Digging into her bag she pulled out an old leather book and opened to a page that had been marked, "look at the drawing." She turned it towards me and I stopped dead in my tracks, "it doesn't just look like a giant wolf."

Taking the book from her hands I stared at the image. It didn't look just like a wolf, it looked like a wolf that had been caught on camera a few days ago. "You should do really well on the project." I handed the book back to her, "have you seen Stiles today?"

"No," she looked down at the book before closing it and slipping it back in her bag. "Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to him about something."

"So, I've got to ask. Is there something going on with the two of you?" I almost collided with someone that walked past me. "Don't get a panic look on your face. You guys have just been spending a lot of time together."

"We're friends."

She stared at me, "friends?"

"Yes, friends."

"I'm just saying, if you two got together then Scott and I could actually go on a double date with someone that doesn't make us want to kill ourselves." I looked to her again as we entered the classroom, "I mean don't get me wrong Lydia and Jackson are awesome, but- well…"

"I get it." I laughed, "when I was dating Vince we would do stuff all the time as the four of us. I would like to blame that on the breakup." I opened my notebook and felt her eyes on me. Looking up I smiled, "sadly it was more of him cheating on me."

"You never told me that you had a boyfriend."

I shrugged, "he isn't much to talk about. When I get a boyfriend that is I promise I'll come to you."

She smiled, "speaking of," and then looked up, "hey Stiles."

I looked up and saw Stiles slide into the seat next to me, "hey."

Giving him a smile I turned to look as the teacher walked into the classroom. She began to drone on about the lesson when I could almost feel my eyelids growing heavy. That was until the bell ring dismissing us to go to our next classes. Gathering my things I said goodbye to Allison as she left the room.

Stiles hung back and we walked out together, "so how awkward is your next class going to be?"

"What do you mean?"

I stopped at my locker, "Well considering you still aren't talking to Scott and it has been a few days." He leaned up against the lockers and shrugged, "he's your best friend. I know that what he did was wrong, but Stiles, he needs you." Closing my locker I touched his arm, "be the bigger person."

"Why do I have to be the bigger person? He is the one that is causing problems." I tilted my head giving him a look, "okay. I'll think about it."

"All I ask," I said smiling as I walked away.

* * *

Walking into the lunchroom I saw two options for seating. Allison looked to be reading to Lydia from the book she had shown me earlier while over by the vending machines Stiles and Scott sat. Scott was trying to hide behind a world history book and Stiles ate an apple, while they talked. I guess he had taken my advice and was going to be the bigger person. "Where have you been?"

I snapped my gaze from the two boys as Lydia walked up to me, "what do you mean?"

"I haven't seen you or hung out with you in forever. That is just unacceptable. You're my best friend."

"I'm sorry. I've been busy with things. Class, volleyball-"

"Boys that you shouldn't even be giving the time of day." She looked over her shoulder to where I had just been looking, "Scott I can understand. I see potential in him, but as you know Allison has claimed him as her own. The other one-"

"Stiles. His name is Stiles and if I remember correctly he was the one to come and check on you after the attack. Now, remind me again where Jackson was?" She stared at me with wide eyes, "that is what I thought."

"What has gotten into you?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry Lydia. I just-" I shook my head, "I don't know."

"You have been so moody lately." She said rolling her eyes.

"I know." I let out a sigh, "I'm sorry it's just that this time of the year-" She lifted her eyebrow and then I realized that she didn't even know what I was talking about. My own best friend didn't remember that it was coming up on the anniversary of my father's death. "You know what, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and she smiled, "okay. Well we really need to make time for each other. We should go shopping."

"Okay."

She started to walk away and over her shoulder called, "text me!"

I continued my walk over to the two boys. "No, but your crap has infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it." I dropped my bag and sat down next to Stiles, "plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

Scott looked up over his book, "okay, yeah you teach me."

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah you be my Yoda." Scott said in sarcastic agreement.

"Your Yoda I will be."

I smiled and shook my head, "you're a dork."

"Hey, no comments from you." He said smiling over at me. Turning back to Scott he said, "I said it backwards."

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright you know what I definitely still hate you. Uh huh." He slammed his notebook, "oh yeah." Grabbing the World History book and his backpack he stood up. Scott looked frightened because his cover had been ripped away from him.

Scott and I followed after him and we heard Allison calling after Scott to wait. While Scott dodged into the bathroom Stiles and I continued down the hall, "so what exactly do you have planned?"

"He turns when his heart rate goes up, when he gets angry. We need to get him to control his heart rate."

"So you're going to do things just to piss him off?"

Stiles thought about it for a minute, "yeah. Pretty much. First part is during free period. What do you have planned?"

"Danielle wanted to go and run some drills for volleyball." I shrugged, "sorry. Do you need me there or are you okay on your own."

"I'll be okay." We stopped in front of my class room, "so." He rubbed the back of his head, "I was actually wondering something."

"Yeah?"

"Would you- I mean maybe we-" He was stumbling over his words again.

I smiled, "what is it Stiles?"

"Do you want to go out and get something to eat tonight?"

My heart felt like it stopped, "like a date?"

"Yeah." He gave me a goofy grin, "you know. Me pick you up, buy you dinner. Maybe we could see a movie."

I had a smile to match his, "yeah. I think I would like that."

"Good. Awesome. I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

The rest of the day Stiles worked with Scott and would keep me updated. However it wasn't until the second to last class of the day that I got to see firsthand. As I sat next to Stiles I watched Scott's heart rate climb while coach ripped him a new one for not doing the homework. Then I proceeded to see it go back down when Allison took his hand. We realized that Allison wasn't a trigger she was more like an anchor to keep him from turning. Scott even professed that he loved her. I wondered when he was going to tell her that.

Walking over to my mirror I looked at my outfit. I picked out my favorite pair of dark jeans to go with a turquoise top. I slide my arms into my leather jacket and tied a simple scarf around my neck. Fluffing my hair up I stared at my reflection. This was my first date with Stiles, sure I've been on more dates since things Vince ended, but this felt like it could be more. Maybe that was just how I wanted it to be.

"Rae, someone is here for you!" Cadge called from downstairs.

Grabbing my bag I ran out of my room and headed down the stairs. Stiles was talking to my younger brother when I hit the bottom step, "hey."

He turned around and I watched as his face lit up, "hey. You look great."

"Thanks," he had added a coat over his outfit earlier in the day. I silently thanked myself I went casual. I turned to my brother, "I made something for you guys to heat up. Mom should be home in a few hours. Call me if you need something." Stiles and I walked out the door and I waited to hear it lock before following him to his jeep. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. "So where are we headed?"

"That little place just outside of town. They have amazing Italian food." He looked over at me, "you like Italian food right?"

I laughed, "yeah."

"Okay, because if you don't we can go somewhere else."

I reached over and set my hand on his that was on the stick shift, "Stiles. Italian is fine." I felt him tense under my touch before he seemed to relax. I pulled my hand away, "so how was detention?"

"How did you know I-"

"Well word travel fast when you get into a fight over keying someone's car."

"Technically I didn't get in a fight."

"You just keyed the car so they would get in a fight with Scott. I knew it was a test the minute I heard about it. How did it go?"

"He found Allison's voice and he was fine. At least that is what he says."

"It must be nice."

"What do you mean?"

"To have someone that means so much to you that they have that kind of power." I play with the fringe from my scarf. "I thought I had that once with my ex, but he didn't really feel the same way. Then when I thought about it I realized I didn't either. He just was the first guy that I was with."

"Yeah, me either." Our eyes met for a moment and then his phone began to ring. He dug it from his pocket, "hello? Whoa, Scott calm down. What do you mean? Yeah- yeah. Okay." He hit the end button and looked over to me, "you think we can have a rain check on the Italian? We need to get Scott."

"Sure."

* * *

As the three of us pulled into the parking lot of the school I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about everything. Climbing out of the jeep we went around to the back. "This is a terrible idea," Stiles spoke first.

Thankfully it was the same thing that I was thinking, "yeah. I know." Scott said agreeing.

"But we're still going to do it?" Stiles questioned.

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well personally I am a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually just goes away." I watched the two boys, sometimes I felt like I was inside my own personal soap opera.

"Just make sure we can get inside."

Stiles lifted the window into his jeep and pulled out the bolt cutters that we stopped and got from his house after the plan was made. Just then Derek's car pulled up, "he's here." We walked over to his car as he got out, "we're my boss?" Scott asked.

"He's in the back."

They looked into the black camero though the windows, "oh he looks comfortable." Stiles and Scott started towards the school, "come on Rae."

"Wait. Hey, what are you doing?" Derek asked the guys.

"You said I was linked with the alpha," Scott said.

Stiles looked to me since I hadn't moved, "come on."

"Stiles someone should make sure that he doesn't do anything to Deaton."

He walked back to me, "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"I'll be okay." He looked at me for a moment before nodding and turning to follow Scott. The truth was I had a few questions that I couldn't really ask if I was under the watch of Scott and Stiles. I waited until they had cut the lock and went inside.

"Aren't you scared to be alone with me?"

I turned around, "should I be?"

"Your boyfriend sure thinks so."

"He isn't my boyfriend." I leaned against the back of the jeep and he walked over to me. I tensed when he leaned up against it with me, "I just wanted to ask you something?"

He looked down at me and it was the first time I had really gotten a good look at Derek Hale. His eyes were green like the forest floor and his stubble made his cheeks look rough. He looked like he had so much pain hidden within. "What?"

"Did you know my Dad?" His eyes studied me, "Rich Fulton."

His eyebrows lifted and then went back down, "no."

"You're lying."

"Look, you don't want to get involved in this kind of stuff." Just then we heard a strangled cry over the intercom system, "you've got to be kidding me." After a few moments another one came. Only this time it was low and loud and seemed to travel for miles. "What the hell are they doing?!"

"I don't know?"

I watched Derek pace for a while before he stopped and pointed I looked to see who he was pointing at, "I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that?! What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud and it was awesome."

"Shut up."

"Don't be such a sour wolf."

"Stiles," I warned moving closer to him.

That was when Scott asked, "what did you do with him?"

"What?" We all looked towards the back of the car where the doctor had been. "I didn't do anything."

"He didn't. I was here." I said.

Just then Derek's body convulsed and blood began to come from his mouth. I screamed as he was lifted and began to cough blood. The alpha stood tall behind him with his claws dug deep in his back. Stiles grabbed my hand and he, Scott, and I took off for the school. We ran inside and they each grabbed a door to hold shut. I held onto my sides and tried not to cry from what I had just seen. Scott had done it, the alpha was here.


	7. Night School

**Hey, **

**As I am sure you've picked up the story goes along with the episodes. This chapter has a lot of dialogue from Night School because I didn't see a way around it for the story that needed to be told. I did add in some original stuff with Stiles and Raelyn. I hope you still like it! As always thanks for reading!**

**So the shout out for this chapter goes to****_ ishiptoohard_****! Thanks for your comment it was so sweet! **

**Keep reviewing for a chance to get a shout out!**

* * *

"Lock it. Lock it!" Scott began to scream at Stiles.

Stiles retaliated, "do I look like I have a key?!"

"Grab something!"

"What?!" I frantically looked around trying to spot something that would work.

"Anything!" I was still trying to think of something when they both stood up looking out the small window. Stiles had thought of something. "No."

"Yes."

I looked back and forth between the two, "what?!"

"Stiles, no please don't." I watched wide eyed and frozen as Stiles began to open the door. I then knew he was going for the bolt cutters. I reached out and tried to grab his arm but he was already gone.

He shut the door behind him and I pressed up against it trying to go after him and Scott grabbed my arm, "you can't let him do this!"

"He knows what he is doing!"

"This is your fault!"

Scott ignored me completely, "he's got them." Then his breath caught for a moment before yelling, "run!" I looked out and saw the Alpha by the two vehicles and we both began to pound on the door yelling Stiles' name trying to get his attention.

The alpha started towards him and he turned and ran back I threw the door open and he came in. Pulling the doors shut he jammed the bolt cutters over the handles holding them shut. The three of us stood up and peered out, "where is it?"

Stiles grabbed the flashlight and turned it on looking out. I grabbed his arm, "you're going to attract him. We need to go farther into the school." We began to back up not turning away from the doors a few steps.

Finally Scott was the one to ask, "that won't hold will it?"

"Probably not." We stood there in the empty hallway surrounded by pure darkness until a lone howl sounded and we took off for the closest classroom. "Desk!" Stiles shouted and he and Scott went to the teacher's desk up as I pulled the door shut. Scott began to push it when Stiles told him to stop. "The door is not going to keep it out."

"I know."

"It's your boss."

"What?"

"Deaton. The Alpha. Your boss."

"Guys!" I said trying to get their attention.

"No." Scott said in denial.

"Yes," Stiles insisted. "Murdering, pyshco werewolf!"

I tried again, "guys!"

"That can't be!"

"Oh come on. He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air. That's not convenient timing?"

"Not him."

"He killed Derek." I ran my fingers through my hair. They were not going to stop until one of them won the argument. I had almost forgotten about Derek, the way he looked when the alpha grabbed him.

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead."

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next."

Scott snapped, "okay! What do we do?"

"We get to my jeep. We get out of here. You seriously think about quitting your job. Good?"

They ran for the windows and I rolled my eyes, "guys!" Finally they looked to me, "they don't open the school is climate controlled."

"We break it." Scott suggested.

"Really?" I asked

"Which will make a noise," Stiles said understanding my hesitation.

"Then we run really fast." They looked around outside for a minute, "really fast. Stiles what is wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong."

"It's bent."

"Like dented?!" Stiles went to where Scott was looking.

Stiles lifted the flashlight for a moment, "no I mean like bent."

"What the hell happened to my jeep?" Just then something came through the window and glass went everywhere. I screamed and shielded my head. Stiles grabbed my arm and we went down to the floor up against the wall under the windows. Stiles shined the light on what came through the window, "that's my battery."

He started to stand up and I grabbed him, "don't."

"We have to move."

"He could be right outside."

"He is right outside."

"Just let me take a look." Scott said as he slowly went up to the window to look out.

"Anything?"

"No."

"Move now?"

"Move now." Stiles took my hand and we left the classroom. This was so not how I pictured our first date going and I made a promise to myself I was going to tell Stiles that later.

* * *

After the failed attempt at hiding in the locker room and the death of the school janitor. We had managed to lock the alpha in a room for a few seconds before he broke free through the ceiling. We needed to come up with a new plan. As we walked Scott stopped for a minute, "Wait do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?"

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

"What the hell is Allison doing here?!" I asked.

"I don't know. I was supposed to go over and study with her."

I dug my phone out from my pocket, "you need to call her and get her out of here or get her to us at least."

Handing over the phone to Scott he dialed Allison's number and it began to ring and her voice came over speakerphone, "Raelyn?"

"No it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm in the school looking for you. Why weren't you at my place?"

"Where are you right now?"

"On the first floor?"

Scott was getting frustrated and you could tell, "Where? Where are you exactly?"

"The swimming pools."

"Get to the lobby. Go now!"

"Okay. Okay, I'm coming."

They ended the call and we took off for the lobby pushing the door open I stuck close to Stiles while Scott went to Allison, "why did you come? What are you doing here?"

"Because you asked me to."

"I asked you to?" Allison pulled up a text on her phone that she received a little after seven. That said it was from Scott telling her to meet him at the school and that it was urgent.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't."

Now Stiles asked, "did you drive here?"

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here?"

"And Lydia. What is going on?" Allison asked before her phone rang, "who sent this text?" She answered the phone, "where are you?"

Another door opened and Jackson and Lydia came through, "finally can we go now?" She looked to me, "what are you doing here, Rae?"

I opened my mouth to speak when a creaking sound began to come from the ceiling. My heart began to race and Stiles slipped my hand into his. Squeezing it gently before Scott yelled, "run." Just then the alpha dropped down and the six of us took off running through the school. We made it to the cafeteria and Scott told us to get stuff in front of the door. Everyone was asking what that was while we began to stack things against the door.

Stiles was trying to get their attention and I looked over to him, "hello!" Everyone else stopped and turned towards him. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. Now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" He asked and then motioned to the line of windows that normally allowed light into the lunch room.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on because I am freaking out here and I would like to know why. Scott?"

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles simply explained.

"What?" Lydia asked frightened.

She looked to me, "yeah the janitor is dead."

"What are they talking about is this a joke?" Allison asked looking over to Scott who had his back turned to all of us.

"Who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"No, no no this was supposed to be over the mountain lion killed-"

"Don't you get it there wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?!" Allison screamed towards Scott. "What does he want?" Stiles and I shared a look as Allison yelled, "Scott!"

Finally Scott broke his silence, "I don't know." He fumbled over some words before getting out, "If we go out there he is going to kill us."

"Us?! He's going to kill us?!" Lydia asked panicked

"Who?" Now Allison turned towards Stiles and I, "who is it?!"

"It's Derek, Derek Hale." Scott said like he was sure of himself. Stiles and I both turned to look at him. Was he serious?

"Derek killed the janitor?"

"Are you sure?"

"I saw him."

"The mountain lion-" Lydia started.

"No Derek killed them," Scott snapped.

"All of them?"

"Yes, starting with his own sister."

"And the bus driver?"  
"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us and if we don't get out now he's going to kill us too."

Jackson turned to Stiles, "call the cops."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish, no. Look Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he is armed with."

"Your Dad is armed with an entire Sherriff's department call him."

"I'm calling." Lydia got her phone out and began to dial.

"No, Lydia would you just hold on." Stiles tried to stop her, but Jackson grabbed him.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hill's High School we're trapped and we need you to- but- she hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?"

"She said they got a tip warning them that there were going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said if I called again they were going to trace it and have me arrested.

"Okay, then call again."

"No, they won't trace a cell and they would send a car to your house before they send one here." Stiles explained.

"What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott said as we all stared at him for answers.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?"

"No, I mean I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?"

"I don't know!" Scott snapped and Allison looked wounded from his words.

"All right why don't we ease back on the throttle, yeah?" Stiles said leading Scott away.

I stood with my three friends and Jackson asked, "why were you guys here in the first place?"

"They needed to get something."

"What?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know." I said beginning to crack under pressure.

"Then why are you here?" Allison asked.

"I was with Stiles when Scott called."

"This is what you get for hanging out with them," Lydia stated.

Jackson had enough, "okay assheads." He said walking towards Scott and Stiles, "new plan. Stiles calls his useless Dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" He asked looking back to Lydia, Allison, and I.

"He's right." Scott said looking at Stiles, "tell him the truth if you have to. Just call him."

Stiles said something quietly to Scott and then began to walk away. Jackson charged at him, "alright give me the phone." Jackson grabbed his shoulder and Stiles whipped around punched him. Jackson fell to the floor and Allison went to check if he was okay.

I went over to Stiles, "hey." He looked at me, "I know that you are scared as to what is going to happen if he comes, but we can't just stay here."

I could tell that he still didn't want to, but he pulled his phone out and dialed the number, "Dad, hey it's me and it's your voice mail. Look I need you to call me back like now, like right now." The doors began to rattle and we all gathered in closer together as we backed away from the, "we're at the school. Dad we're at the school." Bolts began to come loose from the door and Lydia clutched to Jackson while Allison did the same to Scott. "The kitchen. The door out of the kitchen leads to a stairwell."

"That only goes up."

"Up is better than here." The doors really began to rattle as we all took off for the kitchen.

* * *

You never think that you will ever be in one of those situations until you are actually in one. The situation that you have yourself convinced that you are going to die. I'd never imagined that I would be in one like that until Scott locked us in the classroom. Even though we were trapped in the school with an alpha you could still feel some comfort that Scott was there and he could wolf out. The time spent in the classroom until we heard the sirens seemed to last forever.

As an officer took my statement as to what happened I replayed the nights events in a way that didn't give away what we were really running from. Ask I talked I watched Stiles and Scott with the Sheriff. I didn't know what they were discussing, but it was probably the body of the janitor that couldn't be found.

After the officer told me that he got everything that he needed I went to sit on the sidewalk curb to wait on my Mom who said she was on her way. "So how are you?" Stiles asked taking a seat next to me.

"I'll survive." I tilted my head, "how about you?"

He shrugged, "my best friend just told me that he thinks the alpha didn't kill us because he wants Scott to do it. To be a part of a pack he must kill his old one. He said he wanted to when he turned."

"Stiles." He just shrugged again, "this is starting to get really dangerous."

He chuckled "Starting to?"

"You know what I mean." He nodded, "at least we're all safe. I don't know how he is going to explain this one to Allison though."

"I don't think it went very well." He motioned over to the two of them and Allison was walking away and Scott looked upset. "You know this wasn't really how I wanted tonight to go."

"I don't think any of us wanted tonight to go like this."

"I mean with our date."

I smiled, "how did you have it going?"

"Well at dinner we would have some awkward silence and I would probably say something inappropriate and then we'd go to the movies where I would do the cliché yawn to cover me putting my arm around you."

I laughed, "of course."

"Then I would take you home and-" I watched his eyes that traveled to my lips and I could feel my heart racing. Leaning in closer I placed my hand on his chest and let our lips brush against each other. He lifted his hands and cupped my face kissing me. It was everything I had ever imagined my first kiss with Stiles to be. Sure we were sitting outside of the school where we had almost died, but it was a classic romantic movie kiss. The unoriginal "time seemed to slow down and it was just the two of us." It seemed to fit though in this moment I had forgotten about the alpha that was out there still on the loose, along with probably a now pissed off Derek and only was focused on how Stiles felt.

Stiles pulled back, "wow." I whisper.

"Yeah," he said agreeing. We smiled at each other and then are interrupted by the sound of a car horn. I turn and see my Mom being the wheel, "I guess that means you've got to go."

"Yeah." I turn and kiss him on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later." I stand up and walk over climbing into my Mom's car.

She looks at me for a minute, "who was that?"

"Stiles." She lifted her eyebrow at me, "just drive Mom." She shook her head and put the car in drive. I leaned my head back and sighed. Things were certainly starting to get interesting.


	8. Lunatic

**Hey, **

**So the song that I have Raelyn playing is _All Alright_ by the amazing _Megan & Liz_. If you know them you know why I picked it and if you don't know them you should totally check them out! :) **

**The shout out for this chapter is Eliza-Lily! Thank you for your comment!  
**

**Also, I started a Polyvore account for Raelyn's outfits in the chapters! You should check it out the link is on my account!**

* * *

"I'm not sorry for the things I said that night when you left me broken," I sang quietly as I strummed the guitar. Lifting my pencil from the notebook I crossed out "that" and wrote "on the Wednesday night." I studied it for a moment and then switched out the pencil for the guitar pick, "I'm not sorry for the way I am. If you set me off I can be outspoken. I'm not sorry for the things I said on the Wednesday night when you left me broken. Ooooh ooooh. Not as tough as you oooh oooh." I smiled as I continued to play the song I had been working on.

That was until I heard a crash come from outside and I turned my head. There it was again. Setting my guitar down on my bed I went over to my window and lifted it up to look out. There was a figure of a person stumbling by the trash cans. It was at that moment I noticed who it was, "Stiles?!" I whispered harshly and he turned around looking for me, "up here!"

He looked up and extended his arms, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair."

"Are you drunk?!"

Smiling even wider he pointed up at me, "that would be a yes!"

I rolled my eyes, "stay there!" Pulling my window back down I ran over and pulled my boots on over my socks along with grabbing a grey cardigan before running downstairs. The last thing that I needed was my Mom to wake up. There were countless times that I had been grounded for sneaking Vince in without her approval.

Throwing open the front door I ran around to the side of the house I had told Stiles to stay. Sure enough he was slouched up against the house, "what are you doing here? Why are you drunk?"

"Which do you want to know first?" He asked looking up at me.

I wrapped by cardigan around my body to keep the cold air from getting to my skin, "how about why you were drinking?"

"Scott got dumped." He struggled to his feet and I caught him. Which, was rather difficult to support him against my much smaller frame, "my bad they're on a break."

"So you got drunk to make Scott feel better?" I said starting to walk around the house.

"Yeah and you know what I don't think he appreciated it very much. I swiped a very good bottle of Jack from my Dad's cabinet."

"Oh that was smart. Watch your step," I said and he lifted foot to take the step. "I know you were trying to be a good friend, but did you have to get so drunk?"

"Well it is no fun drinking alone." He said mater of factly to this I had to laugh.

I stopped him and he started to fall forward, trying to catch him and failing as he thudded to the ground. "Please tell me that you didn't drive here."

"No, Scott took my keys."

"So he brought you to my house and then took your jeep?"

He sat up leaning on his elbows, "he did take Roscoe. I can't believe that."

I laughed and covered my mouth, "you named your jeep Roscoe?"

"You think it's funny you should hear why I named it that."

I nodded, "maybe another time. I have to get you to my room before my Mom wakes up." I helped him to his feet, "be quiet. If you wake one of my brothers or my Mom up we're dead."

"I've got it." We took the stairs one step at a time before we finally reached the top and I did a small victory dance in my head, "the room is spinning."

"Yeah, that is going to happen." Knocking my elbow on the doorframe I winced in pain as I entered my bedroom with Stiles leaning on him. I flopped him onto the bed and he rolled over on his back, "how are you feeling?"

"Not too great."

"Awesome. Okay I'm going to get you some water." I said picking up my guitar from the bed and placing it back on its stand. Picking up my small waste can I placed it in arms reach of him so if he needed it that it was there.

Closing my door softly I turned around almost jumping out of my skin when I saw Mitchell standing behind me, "what are you doing?"

"Going to get some water. What are you doing?"

"I was going to the bathroom, but I heard you talking to someone."

"It was nothing. Go back to bed." I spun him around and he walked back to his room looking back at me before entering it. Sighing I ran downstairs and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge as well as two aspirin from the medicine cabinet.

When I got back upstairs I opened my bedroom door unsure of what I was going to find. Flat on his back Stiles was spread out on the right side of my bed. I shook my head and walked over to the night stand and set the water down along with the aspirin. Going to my closet I grabbed a large blanket off the top shelf and covered him up before sitting down next to him. I slipped my boots off and curled up on the bed. I watched as his chest rose and fell with his steady breathing. Having him here I felt myself drifting off to sleep for the first night since the attack at the school two nights ago.

* * *

As the bell rang I packed my things up and Lydia and Allison caught up with me. "So, my Dad was actually talking about home schooling when he and my Aunt Kate dropped me off today."

"Are you for real?" I asked looking over at her.

She clutched her books to her chest tightly, "It's just weird everybody is talking about what happened the other night and nobody knows it was us."

"Thank you for the protection of minors," Lydia said chipper.

"Really, it is fine by me that no one knows." I said

"Do you guys think I made the wrong decision?" Allison looked between the both of us as she walked in the middle. Wanting to know our opinions about her choice to end things with Scott; after she felt like she couldn't trust him anymore.

"About that jacket with that dress?" She eyed her up and down, "absolutely."

"You know what I mean."

"Hello. Scott locked us in a class room and left us for dead."

"He didn't leave us for dead," I said looking around Allison to Lydia.

"Whatever, he is lucky we aren't pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills." Lydia shrugged, "I think you made the right choice. He is dead weight and was acting strange that entire night."

Allison looked to me, "what do you think Rae?"

The fact that I knew all of the pieces to the puzzle and she didn't came into play for my answer. "I just think that you shouldn't give up on him. At least not completely. If you need time you need time, but don't write him off."

She smiled as we walked into class and took our seats. "Thanks," she whispered and I gave her a smile.

Mr. Harris began to pass out the small blue books and I saw Scott walk in and make his way over to Allison. I watched them carefully, "Allison."

"Mr. McCall please take a seat." Mr. Harris instructed and Scott walked back to sit in front of Stiles. Our eyes met and I looked away to my book. I hadn't talk to him since he fled early this morning. I began to write my name on the book, "you have forty-five minutes to complete the test. Twenty five percent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However as happens one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So, let's get the disappointment over with." He held up the stop watch and said, "begin."

Opening the book I began to read,_ an increase in imports of consumer goods is most likely to have been caused by a_- I read over the answers choosing the correct one before moving onto the next question. I continued to answer the questions that I knew until the sound of Mr. Harris' voice interrupted me. "Mr. McCall." I looked up just in time to see Scott disappearing from the room. Followed closely behind him was Stiles, "Mr. Stilinski!" I contemplated running out after them, but knew that if I did I would receive a failing grade and that was something I just couldn't afford.

* * *

We pulled up to a stop in front of Scott's house, "are you sure you want to be a part of this?"

I looked over and saw Stiles watching me carefully, "yeah. I'm sure." There wasn't much going back now. We climbed out of the jeep and I waited with my hands in my pockets as I waited for Stiles to get the bag from the back. We went from grabbing burgers to celebrate him making first line to this. We were going to chain up his best friend so he didn't turn get out during the full moon.

His hand touched my lower back, "ready?" I nodded and we started up his walk I laughed when Stiles pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door to Scott's house.

When the door opened Stiles walked in and I followed. "Scott?"

Melissa McCall walked around the corner, "Stiles."

She pointed to the key in his hand, "key."

"Yeah, I had one made."

"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but doesn't surprise me." She turned to me, "hey Raelyn. You're getting mixed up with these two?" I shrugged and smiled, "good luck." Stiles dropped the bag and the chains knocked together. The three of us looked down at it, "what is that?"

"Uh, school project."

"Stiles, he's okay right?"

"Who Scott ? Yeah, totally!"

"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore. Not like he used to." I could hear the hurt in her voice and I felt for her.

"Well he's had a bit of a rough week."

"Yeah I get it. Uhm, okay you know be careful tonight."

"You too."

"Full moon."

"What?!" Both Stiles and I asked shocked and confused.

"Uh, there is a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets. It brings out all the nut jobs."

"Yeah right."

"You know it's actually where they came up with the name lunatic."

I waited until the door shut and I turned to look at Stiles, "well that was weird."

"You think that was weird. We are now going to go upstairs and chain Scott up."

"This is true." Stiles picked up the bag and started up the stairs. I followed after him and he stopped.

He opened the door and turned the light on. Scott was sitting in the corner and Stiles and I both jumped, "oh my god. Dude you scared the hell out of us. Your Mom said you weren't home yet."

Stiles dropped the bag and I took a seat behind him on Scott's desk chair. "I came in through the window."

"Okay. Let's get this set up. I'll show you what I bought."

"I'm fine. Just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"You sure about that because you've got this serial killer look in your eyes and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect because it is really starting to freak me out." It was true the way Scott was acting I had never seen him like that before. I was beginning to regret coming tonight.

"I'm fine. You should go now."

Stiles turned around and looked to me, "All right I'll leave. Rae go wait for me downstairs."

"Stiles." I said weakly. His eyes met mine and I stood up and walked from the room, but remained in the hallway.

"Look will you at least look in the bag and see what I bought. Maybe you will use it maybe you don't. Sound good?"

I heard the sound of rattling of chains and knew Scott had went over. "You think I'm going to let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually no."

Suddenly Scott was screaming, "what the hell are you doing!"

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback for making out with Lydia." My heart dropped. Stiles was mad because Scott kissed Lydia. He still cared about Lydia and he probably always would. I turned and headed down the stairs to sit in the living room.

* * *

"Scott is gone," Stiles said running into the room. I looked up from my spot on the couch. "Come on!"

I jumped up and followed him out of the house and to the jeep, "what happened? I heard you guys yelling at each other."

"We got in an argument."

"About him kissing Lydia." He looked over at me, "I heard you before. You're upset at him for kissing Lydia because you want to be with her."

"Raelyn." He said sighing.

I sat up when I saw flashing lights ahead, "Stiles."

There was an ambulance and some cop cars. A few EMT's brought a gurney that had a body on it out into the open. Stiles and I jumped out of the jeep and started towards them. "Dad?" Stiles ran up and turned someone around, "Dad?" I stood back by the jeep holding my arms across my chest, "Has anyone- Has anyone seen my Dad?"

Stiles took a step towards the body when Sheriff Stilinski appeared, "Stiles." A weight lifted off my chest as Stiles threw his arms around his father's neck. I watched the two Stilinski interacting with each other for a moment. Until I felt like someone else was watching, turning I saw them. Sitting in their car were the Argent siblings. I looked at them, but quickly turned away when my eyes met with Kate's.

I stood with my back towards the car and kept my eyes down. "Are you ready?"

I looked up nodding, "yeah." Climbing back in the jeep I looked over my shoulder, but the car was gone.

The ride to my house was silent and just as I was about to open the door to climb out Stiles grabbed my hand. "Are we okay?"

"I don't know are we? I like you Stiles, but I don't want to compete with my best friend. I won't."

"You're not competing." He leaned closer, "I promise."

"You promise?"

He smiled, "yeah." He cupped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and didn't last as long as our last one. I pulled away smiling and so was he, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay." Climbing out of the jeep I walked up the stairs and headed inside. I didn't know if he was telling the truth about Lydia, but I wanted to believe he was.


End file.
